Extras
Efferus is vast and filled to the brim with many different characters, civilians and heroes alike. What lies below is a brief description of characters within Efferus. Alia "L": Human Wizard, battlemage during Siege of Greenvein, in the Hammertree military. Aeyvar Tibereus: Emperor of Hammertree. Status Unknown. Arith Oak: Ships psyonic doctor. Crew member of the Hand of Fate. Aramil Vandis: Fifth Chair Lifesmith High Council, Regional Director for North Hammertree Avrid Evergreen: Previous Reeve of Plume, often depressed by the ruin of his town and death of his sister. Balasar Redmark: Dragonborn Paladin of Bahmout. A part of Giras and her Pets. Crew member of the Hand of Fate. Briggs Cayveth: Dwarven captain of the guard in Greenvein. Seems to respect Kol's authority. Cog: Razorclaw Shifter Ariificer, female mechanic of the Hand of Fate. A part of Giras and her Pets. Crew member of the Hand of Fate. Gets kinda crazy about technology. Commander Cerage: Saltizer Commander, Tiefling Drelth: Dragonborn Cleric, Siege of Greenvein Drelvin Brightstar: Eladrin ritual caster. Crew member of Ghost Knife. Daren Earenoski: Human Wizard, battlemage during Siege of Greenvein in the Hammertree military Denyat Trailborn: Human, Merchant Survivor of howling dark infestation in Steelhaven. Elyarah: Adult Red Dragon, saved from Pirate Army, who purchased her from Vakashna slavers. Status Unknown. Eric: Agent operating under the commands of Meenah, bellittled mercilessly by Fates Claws. Harbors a grudge. Erich (Wildcard) - A half-elf slave of house Túrin. Erich was taken on as Ambrose's protoge under the mantle of "Wildcard" following his miraculous victory over a mind flayer assassin. Granite the Great: An old, stout dwarven warlord, residing in the deeps of Greenvein with a small army, awaiting rebellion. DECEASED. Glistening Dew, Thrown Across Scattered Foliage, As Though By A Careless Higher Power; A Distant Voice, Unknown. Muddy Paws. : Better known as Glistening, Paws, this odd druid was apparently raised by wolves in her youth, and named herself. Jerick: Guard in Plume. Jiras Lightbringer: Cosmic Sorceress, A part of Giras and her Pets. Crew member of the Hand of Fate. Status Unknown. Kale Underburrow: Underdark Dwarven Guide. Lost his arm in the fight for Taproot with the Shrieking Pit. Crew member of the Hand of Fate. Fate's Claws recieved his fake arm in the mail. Kevin: Sentar, Horse Salesman in Greenvien Kaya Evergreen: Avrid's sister, brutally raped by Ambrose and Ulban, and eventually killed by his unholy, astral spawn. Liked flowers. Langnash: Young Iron Dragon, flew to Vakashna Wasteland. Ni'ere: Legitimate Buisnessman Ni'era: Ni'ere's Sister Meenah: Head of Black Ops in Hammertree Memgori: Owner of Memgori's Magical Emporium Monk E. Drowsheyut: Human Monk fighter at the Mega Hand Nyle Snabbs: Freelance pilot and swashbuckler, primarily in charge of ferrying crew to and from Atlas HQ on comission. Possesses a device capable of negating the Vakashna defensive fields. Paik: Former changeling operative currently on the run from Atlas and Reloth. Paco: Shifter Loan Shark, possibly a higher denizen. Otherwise known as Derothbell, has possible connections to the 'Regulators' Rick: He's fucking DEAD, man! Rula Thirds: Painters Guild agent, artist in Roseview, Ambrose's love intrest. Roslow: Human Helmsman of the Hand of Fate Rosa Mizzrym: Drow Merchant/ hand of Mizzrym Matron. Ambrose's other love intrest. Selyna: Cleric of Pelor Slickks: Unintelligable Dwarf from Greenvein, serves intermittently as Ambrose's butler. Talia Moon: Elf Inflitrator, saved from Mangle. Crew member of Ghost Knife. Theyous Freyer - Wild Lands Regional Director Rischorn Truefletch - Elf Rouge. Sniper Bowmen crew member of Ghost Knife. Victor Cobblepot: Human ice Wizard A part of Giras and her Pets. Crew member of the Hand of Fate. A cool character. Will-O-Wisp: Shifter Assassin, remains predominently in the hull of Spec ops ship The Ghostknife, where she communes with a dark denizen or spirit of shadows. Through this continuous communion she is able to cast a large cloak of invisibility over the ship. Unnamed/Unknown Charecters: -Ambroses Mom -Ambrose's Uncle